Why?
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: [Oneshot] Sam's last words to Danny weren't what she wanted them to be. She can't take it back and she feels horrible.


**This is just a short oneshot I thought of. I hope you like it.**

**------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------- -------------------------**

Sam stomped down the sidewalk. Her Army boots hit the ground exceptionally hard making a loud, "Thud" with every step. Her eyes reflected anger and her evil scowl completed her emotion. Her fists were clenched and her face was flushed with anger.

"Sam, I didn't mean to. You gotta believe me. It was an accident," Danny came up from behind her.

"You call this _just_ and accident!" she turned around and pointed to her broken arm, "You call Tucker being in the hospital _just_ an accident! Danny, you could have stopped that ghost, but did you? NO! And now look," she started walking towards her house again. Her nails dug into her palms as Danny continued to walk next to her.

"Sam, you have to believe me when I say I tried to stop the ghost. I really did. Please. The ghost was faster than me. I didn't see it coming," Danny tried to persuade her.

"Well, I guess you should be more alert," she continued walking.

"Sam I-"

"Just stop talking to me Danny! You know what? Sometimes I wish you never had ghost powers. You're so careless with them. It's not like you care if other people get hurt. You could let me or Tucker die, and you wouldn't care as long as you won! Well, you know what? I…I HATE YOU DANIEL FENTON!" Sam turned and left Danny staring at her retreating figure.

Danny let his knees buckle as his body fell. He sat there on his knees, his head hanging low. "I hate you Daniel Fenton" those words kept buzzing through his head. Sam, his secret love…hates him.

"_She doesn't think I care if people get hurt. She thinks I don't care if…if people die. How could she think that? I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't care. And now she hates me,"_ Danny simply let the summer sun beat down on his frail body, "_Why? Why did I let them get hurt? I should've stopped him! I should've done something!"_

"Foolish boy," a voice in front of Danny said.

Danny's head shot up, "Vlad. Get out of here Vlad! I'm not in the mood."

"Oh you aren't? I didn't notice," Vlad smirked.

Danny stood up, "I'm goin' ghost!" The familiar blue rings appeared around his waist. They traveled up or down his body, revealing the infamous form of Danny Phantom. But his green eyes didn't have there usual glow and his attitude was as optimistic and ongoing as usual.

Danny flew up to meet Vlad's level, "Why are you here!"

"Oh to make you're life miserable. What do you think, boy?" Vlad crossed his arms.

"You've come to get the love of you're life back, and kill the guy who stole her," Danny said in a, "I've heard it a million times, "kind of voice, "Well, you're not getting her Vlad."

Vlad raised an eyebrow as Danny shot an ectoblast at him. He simply put up a shield and it bounced off, back at Danny.

Danny dodged his own blast, 'I'm not in the mood Vlad," he shot another blast.

"Oh, because your _girlfriend_ dumped you? Oh, and might I add, she said she hated you," Vlad smirked.

Danny stopped firing and stared down the path which Sam had walked down only moments earlier.

Vlad seized the moment and fired at Danny. It hit him in the chest, sending him spiraling to the ground. Vlad flew down to where Danny had landed and picked him up by the collar. He threw him into a nearby tree located in the park.

Danny quickly regained composure and began to fire at Vlad with all he had.

Vlad acted as though this was a game. He held up his shield and reflected every blow Danny shot.

"You're weakness, boy, is your emotions. And when you are deep within that weakness, you are very easy to beat," Vlad said as he multiplied into four individual Vlads. He surrounded Danny and began to fire at him with ectoblasts, simply hitting him and…well, just about anything else he had.

Danny could put a shield around himself, but he couldn't keep it up long enough to handle this much beating. He was growing weaker by the second, but he couldn't show Vlad this.

Vlad kept hitting the shield and eventually it shattered. Danny plummeted to the ground. His mind wasn't on the fight. It was on Sam.

Vlad morphed back into one and help a glowing pink hand above Danny, "and now, to finish off my only obstacle," Vlad released the pink ball and it collided with Danny's chest. Pain shot through his small body. He screamed, but it didn't help anything. The pain stung his body. It was killing him and he couldn't stop it. It was unbearable.

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- --------------------

Once Danny was out of her view, Sam slowed down. Her fist unclenched and her scowl fell to a sad frown. She let her tears flow freely and she let her head fall so she could only see the ground.

She didn't mean those things she said. She knew Danny cared, but she… and Tucker, they had gotten hurt. She was mad and she acted stupid. She loved Danny, and she just said she hated him. She was glad that he had his powers, yet she said she wished he hadn't gotten them. She knew he couldn't stop that ghost, she knew the truth, but _she_ had told the lies, and now she felt ashamed.

She sat down on a bench a few blocks from her house. It was on the opposite side of the park in which Danny's house was and she felt the urge to run back to him and say she was sorry. She wanted to do that before he did something incredibly stupid like he usually did. She had toyed with his emotions, and that's not usually a good idea.

She was debating on what to do when she heard a scream from the other end of the park. She shot up, she knew that scream, it was Danny.

"_I need to help him!"_ she began to run to the source of the sound, "_but you're mad at him. He hurt you. Why don't you let him get a taste of what you're feeling right now?" _her thoughts filled her mind.

"Because I love him!" She yelled not realizing she was yelling at her own thoughts, or what she had just said, "I love him," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

It took her a few minutes to get to the other end of the park. She got there just as Vlad flew into the sky.

"Oh no," her eyes widened, "Danny! Danny where are you," she called out into the empty world. She got no response.

"Danny!" this time she got a small yelp of pain that grew into painful yells. Sam gasped, "Danny." She went to where she thought was the source of the sound. Sure enough she found a raven haired, 14 year old boy lying on the ground. His chest was covered in blood and he looked to be in immense pain.

Sam ran up to Danny. She picked up his limp body as she kneeled down on the ground. She cradled him in her arms not caring about the blood that threatened to bleed threw her clothes. She held his head as his body laid on her legs. She draped one arm over his chest, grasping his side to keep him steady.

"Sam…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you and Tucker to get hurt. I shouldn't…have let anyone get hurt, but I did. I'm a horrible protector for Amity Park. But they won't have to worry anymore…because I think…Vlad just…got rid of their useless protector," Danny's eyes closed as he no longer had the strength to keep them open.

Sam was speechless. All she could do was shake her head. Her lips kept saying "No" but the word couldn't escape its prison.

"Sam…I'm sorry. Goodbye," Danny brought his hand up to her cheek and let his finger slide down it before it fell limply to his chest.

"No Danny! No, you can't die!" Sam screamed, but Danny's body remained motionless, not even his chest moved with it steady rhythm of breathing. Sam realized that the last words she ever said to him were, "I hate you Danny Fenton!"

"Danny, No! I didn't… I… I never got to tell you how I feel. Danny I love you! Oh, Danny?" Tears ran down Sam's cheeks as she held her friend. Why? Why did I say those things to him? "I love you."

------------------------------------ ----------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Sam shot up in bed. She was breathing extremely hard and sweat covered her body.

"Danny?" she looked around, but only saw her dark empty room.

"It was a nightmare?" Sam pinched herself to make sure she was awake. It hurt, which meant she was. She threw up her covers and ran downstairs. She picked up the phone and dialed Danny's phone number. It was late, but she really needed to hear his voice.

"Hello?" a sleepy young boy answered the call.

"Danny?" Sam practically yelled into the receiver.

"Sam? Sheesh, couldn't you have called me in the morning?"

"Sorry but…I just needed to hear your voice," Sam grinned. She hung up, leaving a baffled Danny Fenton, on the other line.


End file.
